I Think I Like you
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Two-Shot de Adventure Time con leve contenido yaoi y puede que algo de self-cest. no es la gran cosa, es algo que se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio "Three Buckets"...estos son solo pensamientos y Flashbacks de Fern intentando aclarar que es lo que en verdad siente por su contraparte: Finn.
1. I Think I Like You

Nota: Hmmm…honestamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar este One-Shot pero ¡ya que! Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo y por supuesto que iba a ser yo, no pensaba dejar esto en manos de otra persona porque probablemente lo hubiera echado todo a perder, Oke no ._.

En fin, no estoy para hablar de eso. Finalmente, después de casi cinco años alejada de este fandom, decidí subir un One-Shot de la serie Adventure Time, créanme…hice un fanfic con mi OC Janet Abbader, la prima de Marceline y no me salió como esperaba así que lo borre. Pero ahora que estoy de regreso traje un nuevo shipp y este shipp no lo conocen TODOS los fans de la serie, solo un pequeño porcentaje (incluyéndome u_u)

Saben de que shipp les estoy hablando ¿Verdad? ¿No? ¡Bien! El shipp que voy a poner en este One-Shot es un self-cest entre Finn y su doble hecho de pasto llamado Fern… si lo sé, soy extraña pero llevo shippeandolos desde hace muy poco tiempo y pienso que Finn se merece que alguien más lo quiera…digo, después de lo que paso con Bonnibel, Phoebe (mejor conocida como la Reina Flama).

Oke, si soy sincera…antes solía shippearlo con Bonnibel (Dulce Princesa) y Phoebe (Reina Flama) pero, después de todo lo que paso y con esto de que el Bubbline ahora es "canon" solo los veo en la friendzone u_u

Bien, para cerrar la nota: Adventure Time no me pertenece si no a Pendleton Ward que también es creador de la webserie " _Bravest Warriors_ " :'O pero la historia es de MI propiedad…bueno, casi (otra vez) puesto que para una de las escenas use el dialogo del mini cómic del usuario _Tsang_124_ en Tumblr, amo sus fanarts de Adventure Time…son mejores que los míos y eso me hace sentir mal :'(

Ah, antes de que me olvide…creo que pueden tomar este One-Shot como un supuesto final alterno para el episodio "Three Buckets" (No emitido en Latinoamérica hasta el año próximo PERO disponible en Youtube) ya que este One-Shot está JUSTAMENTE basado en eso y por supuesto, Fern no fue destruido por Finn y este último no va a intentar matarlo de nuevo…por ahora *se alivia y se retira rogando que nadie la odie por decir eso*

Ya que… no tengo nada más que decirles, solo una última cosa ¡A TRABAJAR!

* * *

Fern estaba sentado en el techo de la casa del árbol donde vivían Finn y Jake junto a BMO esa noche, estaba callado, solo se podía oír el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas del techo, el silencio no era incómodo, era ese tipo de silencio que te permitía tener un momento para reflexionar sobre tus acciones…

Y ese momento de silencio era justo lo que el doble de Finn hecho completamente de césped necesitaba…últimamente no sabía que estaba pasando con él, desde que salió de la espada las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien y se sentía inútil, eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo…y eso no fue lo peor de todo, lo peor fue la pelea que acababan de tener ese día cuando había planeado encerrar a Finn para después hacerse pasar por él, así ya no tendría más problemas ni nada de qué preocuparse.

Estuvo a punto de vencerlo, de acabar con él de una vez por todas pero algo lo había hecho cambiar de parecer.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Fern intentó acercar su espada de césped para deshacerse de Finn y así sería el único y verdadero Finn, pero este último se lo impidió bloqueando el ataque con su nuevo brazo robótico que había sido creado por la Dulce princesa, el cual se había apoyado en el cuerpo de su doble. Por otro lado, Fern no dejaba de reírse con cierto deje de maldad y tampoco dejaba de ver a su contraparte con sus ojos que ahora eran de un color verde más brillante._

 _-Fern…si las cosas terminaran como creo que terminarán, por favor dile a Jake que lo quiero-dijo Finn._

 _-Eso no importa ya ¡Yo lo quiero!-le dijo Fern con enojo a su contraparte._

 _-Lo sé, se que también lo quieres…escucha, podemos olvidar esto y volver a casa-dijo Finn queriendo convencerlo-todas las mentiras y peleas…Esto no tiene que terminar así, creo que aún podemos intentar de nuevo…-_

 _Fern por un momento lo considero, dudando si Finn estaba diciendo la verdad o solo estaba jugando con él, ese pensamiento le dolió, su espada de césped se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su contraparte dispuesto a matarlo._

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿Eh?-preguntó Finn-intentemos olvidar lo que paso, viejo-_

 _-Yo…yo…-dijo Fern con duda en su voz, aún no creía lo que el adolescente le decía pero una parte de él que desconocía se rehusaba a creer que esas palabras no eran ciertas-agh…-cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió volvieron a ser los de antes, incluso sus dientes recobraron su forma original y ya no eran filosos-está bien ¿sabes qué? No sé que me paso, creo que tienes razón…olvidemos lo que paso-_

 _El doble de césped se levantó del suelo, Finn lo siguió después y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Fern bajó la cabeza, miro sus verdes manos, cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro… cielos, habían pasado muchas cosas y había experimentado muchas emociones ese mismo día y ahora las estaba reviviendo otra vez a cada una de ellas esa misma noche, no sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasado y por eso necesitaba ese pequeño momento para reflexionar.

Y pensar que pudo haberlo matado ese mismo día cuando salió de la cripta donde lo había encerrado… ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué quería matar a Finn? ¿Si lo mataba eso lo haría mejor que él? Por supuesto que no, no estaba seguro pero supuso que pasaría todo lo contrario. Su mente por alguna razón lo llevó a un pequeño flashback de algo que le había dicho Finn mientras volvían a la casa del árbol.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Finn y Fern caminaban por un sendero en el bosque que probablemente los llevaría a la casa del árbol, no hablaron durante el trayecto y tampoco cruzaron miradas, Fern estaba callado y eso le preocupaba a Finn, por un segundo pensó en detenerse para preguntarle que le pasaba pero al parecer no era necesario ya que el chico de césped se detuvo para hablar y así romper esa burbuja de silencio entre ellos dos._

 _-Oye, Finn…yo…-dijo Fern un poco nervioso, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que decirle a su contraparte-escucha, yo…siento mucho lo que paso hace un rato, no sabía que estaba haciendo…yo no quería matarte, l-lo digo en serio-_

 _-No te preocupes, te entiendo. Me ha pasado antes-dijo Finn riéndose-ya estoy acostumbrado, así que no era necesario disculparse por eso-_

 _-Pero tenía que hacerlo, si no me sentiría mal hasta llegar a casa._

 _-Escucha, recuerda lo que dije antes…solo…olvidemos lo que paso ¿de acuerdo? Ahora…volvamos a casa, ya va a oscurecer y creo que Jake y BMO se preocuparán por nosotros._

 _-Sí, es verdad…-dijo Fern cabizbajo, ambos retomaron el camino de regreso a casa y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar pero esta vez fue Finn quien rompió el silencio que había en el ambiente._

 _-Hey, Fern…estaba pensando en lo que dije cuando estábamos en la cripta-dijo Finn mientras caminaban, su contraparte de césped no dijo nada solo se limitó a escucharlo-¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de la pelea y todo eso? yo te dije que…quizás tu y yo somos como hermanos ¿no es así? O quizás algo más…quiero decir, somos iguales, pensamos igual… ¿Qué piensas?-_

 _Fern detuvo su caminar y se quedo quieto ante lo que le había dicho Finn, no sabía que responderle, no sabía que decirle…miro a su alrededor buscando una respuesta pero nada salía de él, abrió un poco la boca para decir algo…aunque sea una palabra pero estas parecían no querer salir ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso cuando Finn le hablaba o simplemente estaba cerca de él? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un verde algo oscuro indicando que estaba sonrojado ante las palabras de su contraparte._

 _-Um…no importa…si no sientes eso, está bien…-dijo Finn sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Fern solo se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras veía al chico alejarse de él, enseguida sacudió su cabeza para salir totalmente de su trance._

 _-¡No!-dijo Fern, Finn enseguida se detuvo-quiero decir, no…no es por eso…e-es solo que…es solo que es algo repentino lo que acabas de decirme ¿entiendes? Creo que…creo que necesito un momento para pensarlo bien y saber si siento eso que tú dices sentir por mi-_

 _-De acuerdo, esto solo era simple curiosidad…no lo tomes en serio, viejo-dijo Finn sonriéndole y eso solo hizo que el color verde en las mejillas del chico de césped creciera aún más-¿estás bien?-_

 _-Sí, si…claro, e-estoy bien ¡estoy muy bien! Solo…vamos a casa…-dijo Fern con la mirada desviada, así que no estaba viendo directamente a su contraparte cuando le habló, solo se limitó a escucharlo como había hecho hace unos segundos atrás._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Abrió los ojos, de nuevo el sonrojo se había hecho presente en su rostro tan solo recordar lo que dijo Finn mientras volvían a casa, miro hacia los dos lados, no había nadie ahí arriba más que él y sus pensamientos. Suspiró otra vez y se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado en el techo de la casa del árbol con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno y en las estrellas que brillaban esa noche, solo unas pocas nubes las cubrían pero no daban señales de que fuera a llover pronto.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando con él ¿cuál era su problema? ni eso lo sabía, es más…siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su contraparte pero supuso que podía describirlo como ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? Sea lo que sea, ese sentimiento que sentía por Finn era muy fuerte, era un sentimiento que si fuera amor hacía que se sintiera algo celoso cuando lo veía con otras personas, sin olvidar la cálida sensación que sentía en todo su cuerpo cuando él lo veía, le hablaba o le sonreía.

Cerró los ojos, su respiración era relajada y de pronto las palabras que le había dicho Finn esa misma tarde se hicieron presentes otra vez en su memoria.

 _"_ _Hey, Fern. Yo pensaba que tu y yo somos algo así como hermanos ¿no es verdad? O…quizás algo más ¿Tú qué piensas?"_

- _¿Qué puede significar eso? No lo sé…esto se siente extraño…_ -Pensó Fern con los ojos aún cerrados, de nuevo los abrió enfocando su mirada en el cielo nocturno, se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas en el techo, asomó apenas su cabeza por la ventana para ver el interior de la casa del árbol. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que eso significaba que Finn y Jake ya se habían ido a dormir, otra vez se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta quedar nuevamente recostado en el techo- _¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? no lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo… Será… ¿Será posible que yo tengo sentimientos hacía Finn? ¿Estaré enamorado de él?_ -volvió a suspirar, no le importaba, ya nada le importaba después de todo nadie lo escucharía ahí afuera, solo estaban él y las estrellas esa noche.

" _Finn, yo…lo siento pero, se que ahora no podrás escucharme pero pronto sabrás lo que siento por ti. Tú…tú…creo que_ _ **tú me gustas**_ "

* * *

Oh, ¡DIOSES!

Nunca pensé que iba a escribir un One-Shot de Adventure Time luego de cinco años sin tocar el fandom y menos de estos dos ;A; es más, llegue a escribir 1.907 palabras en Microsoft Word (lo que no es mucho, bueno, al menos para mi) pero...ya que, lo prometido es deuda x'D

Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot, por favor dejen comentarios y diganme si quieren que ponga una segunda parte para que este One-Shot se convierta en Two-Shot ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren ver que Fern le diga a Finn lo que siente por él o no?

En fin, un saludo virtual y un abrazo telepático...nos vemos en otra ocasión :3

N3k0-Ch4N


	2. I don't like you, I love you

Era un día lluvioso en Ooo, las gotas caían del cielo y se estrellaban contra la tierra mojando todo a su alcance, ese mismo día, Fern tuvo que quedarse dentro de la casa del árbol para que estuviera a salvo de la lluvia. Ahora el chico de césped estaba matando el tiempo ya sea viendo las gotas de lluvia chocar contra los cristales de la ventana o simplemente jugando con BMO. De nuevo estaba solo en la casa del árbol, Finn y Jake habían salido… Probablemente a tener una aventura o algo así, él si quería pudo haber ido con ellos pero prefirió quedarse y esperar a que volvieran.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se fueron? ¿Una hora? ¿Quizás dos horas? No estaba muy seguro, solo recordaba que…sea cual sea la hora que llegaron, Fern vio entrar a Finn acompañado de Jake y pudo notar que tanto el perro anaranjado como su contraparte estaban heridos, pero Finn estaba un poco más herido que de costumbre, cosa que preocupó al chico de césped.

-Chicos ¿Están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Fern acercándose a los dos aventureros, BMO observaba la escena con preocupación al igual que el chico de césped.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema y por eso llegamos tarde a casa-respondió Jake-yo estoy bien pero Finn…-

-¿De qué hablas, Jake? Yo estoy bien-dijo Finn queriendo fingir que sus heridas no le dolían cuando en realidad si le dolían…y mucho.

-No mientas, tú no estás bien, hermanito-dijo Jake-vamos, tenemos que curarte esas heridas-

-E-Estoy bien, h-hablo en serio.

-Finn, Jake solo quiere ayudarte…estás herido y yo estoy preocupado por ti-dijo Fern quien junto con Jake llevaron al adolescente a sentarse para que pueda descansar y curarle sus heridas.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos, Fern y Jake se encargaron de curar las heridas de Finn. BMO ayudaba como podía, lo que más quería era que su amigo se recuperara pronto; por otro lado, Fern estaba tan preocupado por él como lo estaba BMO…él también quería que su contraparte se recuperara pero al mismo tiempo deseaba más que nada decirle lo que sentía por él de una vez por todas. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Fern estuvo reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos aquella noche en el techo de la casa del árbol y después de mucho pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que realmente le gustaba Finn, si, sonaba extraño pero estaba enamorado de su contraparte, durante esa semana intento confesar sus sentimientos pero las veces que lo intento no pudo hacerlo.

Ayer casi había logrado confesarse de no ser porque sus planes se vieron forzados a dar un giro inesperado cuando quiso acercarse a Finn para decirle lo que sentía por él.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Fern caminaba en el bosque cerca del río donde Finn lo llevó una vez a pescar, con solo recordar las cosas que hicieron juntos (aunque fueran pocas) su corazón de césped comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho…_

 _-Tengo que decírselo, necesito decirle lo que siento por él-pensaba Fern un tanto nervioso-pero… ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo por mi? Agh ¡suficiente! Voy a decírselo…-_

 _El chico de césped fue a buscar a su contraparte, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía si no, no sabría cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver a acercarse a él. Lo busco por un largo tiempo hasta que al fin lo encontró, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr hacia su contraparte._

 _-Finn, ¡Finn!-dijo Fern intentando llamar su atención, estuvo a punto de acercarse pero enseguida se detuvo._

 _Al parecer Finn no estaba solo, alguien estaba con él, pudo identificar a una chica vampiro parecida a Marceline pero con el cabello largo color marrón en vez de negro, vestía un cómodo vestido rosa y en su mano llevaba una sombrilla blanca._

 _No sabía bien que estaba pasando, solo pudo ver como aquella chica vampiro y su contraparte humana hablaban de algo que no alcanzaba a oír y se reían. Después de eso solo se vieron por unos segundos para darse un abrazo y fue en ese momento cuando la chica vampiro le dijo algo y señalo a Fern quien solo se quedo ahí sin moverse o decir una palabra._

 _-Hey, Fern-dijo Finn separándose de la chica vampiro-no te había visto, viejo. No sabía que estabas aquí…-_

 _-L-Lo siento yo…no quería interrumpir solo…-dijo Fern-no importa, olvídalo. De todos modos, ya me iba a casa-_

 _-Um, bien…vamos juntos si quieres._

 _-No, está bien…necesito estar solo un momento._

 _El chico de césped se alejo dejando a su contraparte y a la chica vampiro solos, se interno en un camino un poco más difícil de atravesar para volver a casa, cuando se aseguro de que nadie lo seguía, se detuvo y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol._

 _Escondió su cara entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar, cosa rara en él ya que al ser una criatura hecha de césped no podía hacer tal cosa. Mientras lloraba las lágrimas cayeron en la tierra y brotaron algunas flores blancas…se sentía tan tonto, sabía que Finn no sentiría lo mismo por él, recordó lo que le había dicho el día que volvieron de la cripta pero al final esas palabras resultaron ser mentira._

 _-No debí haber confiado en él…solo estaba jugando conmigo, lo sabía…que tonto soy-pensó Fern, se quito su gorro y dejo que algunos mechones de su cabello cayeran en su rostro, no quería que nadie lo viera así._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Oye, Jake… ¿tú crees que Finn se pondrá bien?-preguntó BMO preocupado viendo a su amigo herido y luego a Jake.

Fern no dijo nada, en su lugar solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo mientras escuchaba a Jake y BMO hablar.

-No lo sé, BMO. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora por Finn es esperar a que se recupere-respondió Jake-creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar un rato-

BMO no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír levemente a su amigo que también estaba herido pero no tanto como Finn.

Los dos se retiraron y Jake prometió volver con algo para que Finn se sintiera mejor. Al escuchar eso, Fern aprovechó la situación para poder quedarse a solas con su contraparte y poder decirle lo que sentía por él, sin que nadie los interrumpiera como pasó ayer.

-Fern ¿Qué sucede? No has dicho nada en toda la tarde ¿te encuentras bien, amigo?-preguntó Jake sacando al chico de césped de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh? E-Estoy bien, Jake. Solo me quede pensando en algo…-dijo Fern-no te preocupes por mi ¿sabes? Puedo quedarme con Finn hasta que despierte-

-No lo sé, no creo que sea una buena idea ¿Qué pasa si te descontrolas e intentas hacerle daño?-dijo Jake, a pesar de que ahora se llevaba bien con la contraparte de su hermano hecha de césped aún no confiaba lo suficiente en él, sabía que salió de la espada Finn y había sido controlado por la espada de césped, quién sabe qué podía pasar si los dejaba a solas.

-Eso no pasará, no tengo intenciones de lastimar a Finn-dijo Fern.

-De acuerdo, te creo y confío en que no lastimarás a Finn mientras no estoy-dijo Jake.

* * *

Cuando Jake se fue, Fern se quedó junto a su contraparte humana y no se separó en todo momento, en los minutos que transcurrieron se dedico a observarlo descansar, pudo ver como su respiración se relajaba al encontrarse dormido y con cada respiración su pecho subía y bajaba. Fern sintió que el verde sonrojo formaba en su rostro otra vez…hasta en ese tipo de situaciones pensaba que Finn se veía lindo. El chico de césped se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Finn, acercó su mano con inseguridad hacia él y la apoyo en su hombro, pudo ver como el adolescente se removía en el lugar donde descansaba así que apartó apenas su mano.

Fern miró hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo pero era imposible, además su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza con solo tocar a su contraparte. No supo si lo que hizo después fue por instinto pero con su mano recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a la mano de su contraparte y la tomó entre la suya propia…el contacto era cálido y a la vez se sentía bien.

-Nnn…

Fern reaccionó y rápidamente separo su mano de la de Finn, al parecer ya iba a despertar y no quería que lo vea tomando su mano. El chico abrió los ojos, se podía notar que aún estaba algo dormido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormi?-preguntó Finn apenas despertó, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con su contraparte hecha de césped-¿Fern? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Jake?-

-Hmmm…él salió hace unos minutos, le dije que me quedaría a tu lado hasta que despertaras-respondió Fern, el sonrojo en su rostro aumentó un poco más por el hecho de pensar que había tomado su mano mientras dormía.

-Fern ¿Qué te pasa? Veo que estás sonrojado ¿no es así?-preguntó Finn

-No es nada, ya se me pasará…-respondió Fern ¿en serio era tan fácil darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojado-agh, de acuerdo…te diré que me pasa solo si prometes no reírte de mi-

-Viejo, no estoy para reírme de ti. Nunca haría eso, somos amigos y siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte-dijo Finn sonriendo-sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, prometo no decirle nada a nadie-

-Gracias, me decepcionaría que le dijeras esto a alguien más y…hablando de eso ¿De verdad no le dirás nada a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a Jake?

-Ni siquiera a Jake.

-De acuerdo-Fern se tranquilizó un poco, las emociones que recorrían su ser lo estaban dominando y no podría contenerse por más tiempo-escucha, se que sonará raro pero…creo que… creo que me gusta alguien-

-¿Uh? Eso es…genial, amigo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?-dijo Finn, intentaba mostrar que se alegraba de que su contraparte tuviera una persona especial que le gustara pero por dentro se sentía triste y Fern pudo notarlo en sus ojos azules. El chico de césped estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero se escuchó el sonido de un rayo caer e iluminar el cielo, haciendo que el ambiente oscureciera de golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Fern dando un pequeño salto.

-Creo que fue un rayo, no te asustes-le dijo Finn para calmarlo y Fern solo asintió, el adolescente se acomodó para quedar sentado en el sofá en el que descansaba-y ¿no vas a decirme quien te gusta?-

-Um…no sé como explicártelo…e-es alguien muy cercano a mí y sé que hemos estado juntos poco tiempo. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, bueno…no tantas, solo algunas cosas-dijo Fern algo nervioso, otro rayo volvió a caer pero más fuerte esta vez y no supo si fue por el repentino sobresalto que acaba de tener o por impulso pero Fern terminó abrazando a su contraparte y no era lo que quería.

-Hey, tranquilo…no te asustes-le dijo Finn quien correspondió al abrazo para reconfortarlo, Fern se dejo llevar por sus emociones y abrazó con fuerza a su contraparte cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-Te quiero, Finn…-dijo Fern en voz baja sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Lo sé, viejo. Eres mi amigo y también te quiero-dijo Finn.

-No, yo no me refería a eso-Fern se separo de Finn colocando sus manos en sus hombros-a lo que me refiero es que…tú…Finn, tú me gustas. No eso es poco, yo estoy enamorado de ti-

-Espera ¿Qué…?

Finn no pudo terminar su pregunta porque sintió a Fern besándolo, ante el repentino acto solo pudo quedarse en un pequeño estado de shock, no supo si corresponder al beso o apartar a su contraparte.

Fern al ver que Finn no correspondía el beso se separó apenado, al menos se arriesgó y le dijo lo que sentía.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-dijo Fern cabizbajo-no debí haber hecho eso, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi…después de todo, ya sé que estás con alguien-

-¿Eh?

-¡Lo que oíste!-dijo Fern-ayer…ayer pensaba decirte cuanto me gustabas pero te vi hablando con esa chica vampiro…estás con ella, por eso siento mucho haberte besado-

-Fern ¿acaso estás celoso de Janet? Ella y yo no somos nada, Janet es la prima de Marceline pero también es mi amiga y hace mucho que no nos vemos, ella solo iba a ver a Marceline y quiso hablar conmigo.

-Am, bien…entonces no tendría que haberme sentido celoso de ella si ustedes solo son amigos-dijo Fern avergonzado, estaba a punto de irse pero Finn lo sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se vaya-¿Qué sucede?-

-Fern, mírame…

El chico de césped se negó a ver a su contraparte, cerró los ojos fuertemente pero sus sentimientos hacia él lo controlaban obligándolo a abrir los ojos, se volteó a ver a Finn y antes de que pudiera decir algo pudo sentir como el chico lo estaba besando.

Fern mantuvo los ojos abiertos por unos segundos pero de a poco se dejo llevar y correspondió al beso, fue un contacto dulce pero leve al mismo tiempo, llevó sus manos al gorro de Finn y se separó un poco para quitárselo, luego volvió a colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza para profundizar más el beso. Succionó y mordió el labio inferior de Finn, luego abrió su boca para dejar invitarlo a meter su lengua.

Ahora era el turno de Finn para sonrojarse ya que nunca antes había hecho algo así, puede que en un principio consideraba esta técnica un poco desagradable; sin embargo, con Fern era diferente, se sentía extraño pero a la vez tan bien…sentía como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos, quizás se debía al hecho de que ambos eran iguales, pensaban igual y eran seres completamente independientes.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y tuvieron que separarse, Finn aún estaba sonrojado y respiraba entrecortadamente, Fern solo se limitó a sonreír como un tonto pero un tonto enamorado.

-F-Finn, eso…e-eso estuvo…um, se sintió bien…-dijo Fern, se sonrojo verde oscuro apenas había disminuido.

-S-Sí, se sintió…extraño pero…lo digo en el buen sentido-dijo Finn. Por unos segundos no hablaron, intentaban desviar la mirada pero siempre de alguna forma se volvían a cruzar.

-Y ¿Qué somos ahora?-preguntó Fern, era evidente que después de lo que acababan de hacer ya no podían tratarse como amigos.

-Hmmm…supongo que somos pareja ahora ¿no?-dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, supongo que si…e-espera, hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué fuiste tú el que decidió besarme?

-Lo hice para demostrarte que tú también me gustas, no, no me gustas…te amo-respondió Finn haciendo sonrojar a su contraparte.

-Bien, entonces puedo decirte que también te amo-dijo Fern. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse torpemente por lo que acababan de decir.


End file.
